Falling in Love
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: AU. Sequel to Stage Love. Karma has confessed to Nagisa, but Nagisa never did respond to Karma's confession. The midterms has just ended with Karma in first ranking again. Now it's time the inter-class competitions, and Karma is representing the A class for the singing competition. Karma is still intent on chasing after Nagisa but will Nagisa accept him?
1. Chapter 1: Class Time!

Well, well, what do we have here? BlueSkyBlue a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka is back with the sequel to Stage Love! To those who have not read Stage Love yet, I would recommend you read that first, or you'll be missing out. Like Stage Love, this fanfic is dedicated to BlackPhoenixRose, my best friend who just abandoned me to Arizona... It is also dedicated to Transparent Mirror, a friend of mine who hasn't yet abandoned me. If you two are reading this(I know you two are), you know I'm just joking but Mikasa, we haven't seen each other for a month already!

On another note, this fic is YAOI, so if ya don't like, then ya don't read. Still, I really hope that you guys who have been following Stage Love all this time will like this sequel. I know I make grammar mistakes, I know I have bad vocabulary and I know I sometimes make spelling mistakes. Please bear with me, most of the time, I use my phone to update my fanfictions, and we all know how we can do so many things wrong when we use our phone and type. Anyway, on with the story!

 **Summary:** **AU. Sequel to Stage Love. Karma has confessed to Nagisa, but Nagisa never did respond to Karma's confession. The midterms has just ended with Karma in first ranking again. Now it's time the inter-class competitions, and Karma is representing the A class for the singing competition. Nagisa also joins the singing competition in a group. Karma is still intent on chasing after Nagisa, but will Nagisa accept Karma?**

 **DISCLAIMER: EVERYONE! AM I YUSEI MATSUI? NO! AM I MAKOTO UEZU? NO! SO DO YOU THINK I OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM?! OBVIOUSLY NOT! ALSO, THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GONNA DO A DISCLAIMER FOR THIS FANFICTION!**

 **P.S. This chapter is unbeta-ed. So I apologize in advance for any mistakes I made. My friend was supposed to send me the beta-ed version, but I've been waiting for a whole week!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Class Time

 _The world is a big and vast place..._

 _And yet they met!_

 _*inserts dramatic music*_

 _Oh, please. They live in the same country, they go to the same school, they are in the same class. Of course they will meet each other._

 _Oh._

 _Anyway, on with the story..._

Nagisa walked into class 3E, noting that he was early, and the only person in class, happens to be a certain red head.

"Yo, Nagisa," the red head greeted lazily, waving his hand a little.

Nagisa nodded in return. "Ohayo."

The red head took out a green plastic knife and began to play with it. Sometimes twirled it in his bands, sometimes he bended it into half, sometimes he jabbed it as if there was invisible person in front of him.

His eyes glinted mischievously as he played the fool.

"Why are you still here?" Nagisa couldn't help but ask. "I thought Asano would die to get his first placing back during the midterms?"

The red head stopped playing with the knife. Taking out a piece of paper out of his desk, he showed it to Nagisa.

Name: Akabane Karma

Class: 3E

Rank in class: 1

Rank in year: 1

Nagisa ignores the rest. "I bet he wasn't pleased."

The boy, Akabane Karma, made a small snort. "He was pissed. Not only is he second in form, he had even lost one of his 'henchman'." He suddenly scowled. "I refuse to be associated with those assholes they call geniuses."

Nagisa couldn't help but smile a little at the sentence.

Slowly but surely, students begin to pour into Class E. They did not look surprised at Karma's presence. They were used to it. Ever since their first term exams, Karma kept showing up in their class. At first he only showed up for a few minutes and then he would return to the main building. Now he stays in E class for the whole lesson with the reason that lessons in the main building were boring and in E class, it's fun. Sometimes, he will go to the main building, making sure to rub in Asano's face that the boy has no power over him anymore.

The E class students know what Karma's intentions for staying in their class are for. They know of Karma's crush on Nagisa. And they are determined to help Karma with it.

Seriously, Karma spend so much time in E class that even Koro-sensei gave him his seat at the back of the class.

Even the teachers allowed Karma to stay in the class. Koro-sensei enjoyed having another student around. Karasuma-sensei enjoyed training another potent assassin. Bitch-sensei was amazed at how Karma can pick up languages well.

But of course. there was a threat that Karma would be killed if he told anyone else about Koro-sensei, or anything related to the assassination classroom.

It was obvious that Karma took the threat seriously, for he told no one about Koro-sensei. Then again, he cares more about Nagisa than the threat.

Koro-sensei chose the moment to slither into the class.

"Class stand! Ohayo, sensei!"

Echoes of the same sentence were heard as the class sat down, not bothering to do an assassination. After all, they do go to school five days a week, and they always attempt to assassinate Koro-sensei every morning, always to no avail. It wouldn't hurt to stop for a day.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Koro-sensei cheery voice rang out. "Congratulation to all of you for excellent marks in your midterms! I will be taking your attendance now~! Kataoka-san?"

"Here!" The girl representative of the class raised her hand.

"Okajima-kun?"

"Here!" said pervert cried out, joyfully.

"Nakamura-san?"

"Here!"

"Nagi-Wait! Is Karma here?"

BANG! BANG!

The sound of a gun shooting was heard as on of Koro-sensei's tentacles were hit. Everyone turned to see Karma playing a gun with his raised up hand.

"Here," he drawled out, smirking a little.

It took a few seconds for Koro-sensei's tentacle to regenerate.

"Glad to see you here today~! Nagisa-kun?"

"Here."

And the attendance went on. It was like that every day. Koro-sensei would ask whether Karma was in class with them and the red head would shoot him as a response. One would think that Koro-sensei would have dodged the bullets by then.

"Now, class," Koro-sensei said when he put away the attendance book. "It is the end of the midterms. The inter-class tournaments are about to start... Any volunteers?"

Crow flies by.

Crow screeches.

Koro-sensei continued look at the class expectantly, with his ever so bright smile. "Anyone?"

Two crows fly by.

They screech.

They mate.

They have babies.

"No one?"

The crows dance and party.

"No?"

The crows die.

"Eh?!"

"Sensei is so naive, expecting us to take part," it was as if an arrow pierced through Koro-sensei's head as one of the students commented.

"Yea, it is not as if we can take part anyway. We are the E class after all," another arrow pierced through Koro-sensei.

"Koro-sensei can't be that dense," And another arrow.

"You are all mean~!" Koro-sensei wept crocodile tears. arrows still stuck in his head.

Everyone turned to look at Karma.

"Can't do anything to help," he said, raising his hands in defense. "It was established at the start of the year who will be taking part in which event. We have been practicing since then. I'm taking part in the singing competition."

"You can sing?" Nakamura asked incredulously.

Karma raised an eyebrow. "No, I can dance."

"You can dance?" Koro-sensei asked, in a tone of disbelief.

Nagisa facepalmed. "Koro-sensei, can you not sense sarcasm?"

"Oh, so Karma can't dance?" Terasaka scratched his head.

"No, I can't sing," Karma was clearly amused at the situation

"But you just told us that you can sing!" Okajima cried, exasperated.

Nagisa banged his head.

* * *

The school bell rings, signalling that it was time to go home. The students pour out from the old wooden building, chattering excitedly.

Nagisa stared at the form he was given. There were three choices to choose from , the singing competition, the dance competition or the sketch competition.

Nagisa did not want to join the sketch, no way would his classmates make him cross-dress again. So the sketch is a big no-no. And he could not even dance to save his life.

That leaves the singing competition, where the class decided to do it in form of a choir.

Nagisa sighed resignedly as he ticked the singing box, wishing that performing wouldn't be compulsory.

Unfortunately, it was.

Nagisa was so engrossed in his thoughts that he bumped into Karma.

"Sorry," he apologized before making to leave the school compounds.

Karma raised an eyebrow "Do you want me to walk you home? I heard from the news that kidnapping cases are happening a lot often lately."

Nagisa shook his head. "It's fine."

With that, he left, leaving a slightly worried Karma standing at the school building.

"Having trouble~!" Koro-sensei suddenly popped out and asked. Karma shrugged. "He will come to love me someday, I know he will."

Koro-sensei laughd. "Nyuruhuhuhuhuhu... I love that positive attitude of yours~!"

* * *

DONE! That's the first chapter of Falling in Love, I really hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be out in two weeks so do wait for me to update it. On the other hand, thank you to all of you guys who supported me all this time! Through my Kuroko no Basuke fanfictions to this Assassination Classroom one. My fanfictions aren't the best you can find, but am I surprised to find that Stage Love was in the top 10 most favourites in the Assassination Classroom section. Anyway, I hope you guys really like this fanfic and will continue to support me to the end! Thank you and till then, ja~!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	2. Chapter 2: Deciding Time

Hey guys! Here is the second chapter, updated early because it is the holidays and because I won't be updating much during the months August to October. Reasons are because I have major exams this year and I have to study, study, study and study. So I'm updating this early. In case you all do not know, this will also be a five chapter fic, but I may have a sequel out for this too. MAYBE. My friend, BlackPhoenixRose, has been pestering me for a sequel after this but I'm not too sure about it. I have other fics to work on too, so maybe when I get those out of my head, I will write a sequel for this, BUT IT IS NOT CONFIRMED. Just had to make that clear. This is the second chapter of Falling in Love, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Deciding Time

"I don't understand why we have to do this," Okajima complained to Nagisa, Kimura and Kayano.

The four and Isogai were gathered at an ice-cream shop. They were the only ones who joined the singing competition. Because the number of people participanting in the singing competition decreased since half the class abandoned them and joined the play, they now have to sing as a group instead of a choir.

"Where are the sketch people?" Kayano asked. "Half the class joined that."

"If I am not wrong, they gathered at the theater in town," Isogai said, carrying a tray of ice cream. "Who ordered vanilla?"

"That's mine, thank you!" Okajima snatched his bowl of ice cream from the tray.

"Mine's green tea, thank you Isogai-kun!" Kayano happikly accepted her green tea and mocha ice cream from the ikemen.

"I take it that yours is mint then, Nagisa? Kimura didn't order anything and mine is strawberry," Isogai said, handing Nagisa his ice cream.

"What song are we going to sing?" Nagisa asked, digging into his ice cream.

Silence fell on the group.

"What song can we sing?" Kayano asked, finally.

Okajima scratched his head. "S&M, by Rihanna?"

Nagisa shot the boy a disgusted look. "Pervert..."

"What?" Okajima raised his hands in defense. "I like the tune!"

Isogai smiled sheepishly. "Maybe not."

"Then?" Kimura asked.

Kayano raised her hand. "Konosensations by Hey! Say Jump!"

"What song is that?" Okajima frowned.

"It goes like this..." Kayano scrunched her face as she began singing, rather horribly in her high voice.

"For a song that was sang by guys, you have ruined it, Kayano," a familiar voice said.

The five students turned. "Karma?"

Sure enough, there stood the red head, smirking. "Yo."

"HELP US!" was the immediate reaction of the group.

"Woa there! Calm down for a minute!" Karma drawled out. All five stopped their rapid fire questions. "How about testing who can sing parts? For example, soprano, alto and tenor?"

The group looked at each other. Okay...

"Kayano is a soprano judging from how she sang earlier," Karma said. "If I have to guess, the rest of you are altos."

"Hold on!" Nagisa stopped Karma, "Why are you even helping us? We are the E class, and you are representing the A class for the competition."

Karma raised an eyebrow. "Can't I? I can do whatever I want, why should I care about what others think about me? Besides," he smirked. "I like competition."

"So Karma, do you think that you can help us decide on a song?" Isogai asked.

"No problem."

* * *

The three teachers of Class 3E sat in their staffroom, each doing their respective tasks.

Bitch-sensei did a manicure.

Karasuma-sensei drew up a plan for the following week.

Koro-sensei... ate some chocolate be got from Switzerland a few minutes ago.

"Do you think things can work out for Nagisa and the others?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

Koro-sensei waved a tentacle. "Of course! I'm sure they will sing beautifully!"

Bitch-sensei stopped stopped with nails and raised an eyebrow at Koro-sensei. "Can you even sing?"

"Of course I can!" Koro-sensei cried indignantly. "Koro koro koro koro koro taisou! Nuru nuru nuru nuru jakuten mo!"

"Forget that I even asked," Bitch-sensei returned to her nails.

"Mean people~!" Koro-sensei teared up. "You are all mean, I tell you~!"

* * *

"We ended up with nothing after all," Kayano sighed as the group of five walked out of the ice cream store.

"Sorry I can't help," Karma said, not sounding sorry at all.

"It's our fault too," Isogai said, "I have to admit, we were a bit picky with the songs."

"What are we going to do?" Okajima complained. "This is wasting my time! I would be at home watching Fifty Shad-!"

His words got muffled as Kimura covered his mouth.

"We don't need to listen to your porn fantasies, Okajima," he said.

"We have to be careful," Isogai pointed to a group of burly looking men ahead of them. Probably gangsters or part of a yakuza group. "They look dangerous."

Unconsciously, Nagisa's hand went to his jacket, where he kept one of his anti-sensei knives. He knew that it wouldn't work against those guys if they ever threaten them any way. Yet, holding the knife makes him secure.

Just then, one of the men spotted the group of teenagers.

"Well, well..." he drawled out. "Look who we have here... Boys!"

The teenagers froze as the men looked at them. Creepy smiles were on their faces as they approached them.

"The guys we can let them go," one if the men said. "But the girls..." he gestured to Kayano and Nagisa.

"This guy looks rich though, I bet his family would give us a large sum of money if we kidnap him," another grabbed Isogai by his hair.

Another man, probably the leader of the group, stooped down to look at Nagisa in the eye. "Hey boys? This girl here is pretty cute! Let's take her back with us! Imagine all the things we can do to her!"

That was when Nagisa saw red. He was about to open his mouth to say something when someone stepped in front of him.

"Now, there will be no taking away anyone, not when I am here," Karma said, his arms folded as he stared at the man.

"Heh? Look here boy, do you know who we are?" The Man threatened, crushing his cigarette stick.

"More importantly," Karma drawled out. "Do you know who I am?"

"You dare threaten me?" The man suddenly bristled up. "I should teach you a lesson!"

He threw a punch, that Karma easily dodged. Karma grabbed his arm in a vice grip. "Now, we shouldn't resort to violence, " he drawled out again. "Why can't we settle this peacefully?"

It was then all the men sprung into action, aiming their attacks on Karma. Skilfully, the red head dodged their attacks, landing his own when he can.

"Don't just standing there gaping like idiots!" he called while fighting. "The more, the merrier!"

The five E class students blinked, trying to process what was happening right then. Karma glanced at their blank faces and rolled his eyes, dodging another attack while aiming a kick at his attacker's shins.

Nagisa and Isogai were the first ones to snap out of confusion. They joined in on the fighting, knocking out a man in a minute.

But while Nagisa fought, he couldn't help but admire Karma, who fought expertly. He realized that he never noticed it, but Karma looked really good when he was fighting.

Too engrossed in his thoughts, Nagisa did not see an incoming punch coming his way.

"Nagisa, look out!" Kayano shrieked.

Nagisa snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see a fist closing in on his face.

CRACK!

Nagisa flinched at the sound of bones breaking. It did not register in his mind that it was not his bones that broke.

"Karma!" Nagisa opened his eyes in shock as Kayano shouted.

Sure enough, on the ground was Karma. He was clutching his left arm with his right hand. His face was a bit stoic, as if he was trying to deny that he was in pain.

Isogai, Kimura and Okajima took care of the rest while Nagisa and Kayano helped Karma sit up. Grimacing with pain, the red head used his right hand to take his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Genjou-san? Is that you?" he said.

After a while, he said again. "Ah, I'm near Tomogachi Street now, can you pick me up?"

"No, I wasn't picking a fight."

...

"I am alright, think my left arm's broken though."

Karma held his phone away from him for a while.

"Stop acting like a mother hen, you are not my mother."

...

"I wasn't fighting again, I swear." Karma ended his call and looked up from his phone to see Nagisa's raised eyebrows. "What? He's my chauffeur."

"Not in a fight?"

Karama shrugged nonchalantly. "In a way, it was not a fight."

Nagisa stared at the red head incredulously.

It took five minutes for Karma's chauffeur to arrive. As the man helped Karma into the limousine, ignoring the knocked out gangster as if it was an everyday scene, the group of five waved their goodbyes as Karma went home.

Nagisa couldn't identify the strange feeling in him as he watched the limousine drove off.

* * *

And that's Chapter 2! Thanks to BlackPhoenixRose for beta-ing my fanfics all this long. I know there still are spelling errors and stuff but yes, not everyone is perfect. I am really grateful for all the support I got for the first chapter. 45 favourites and 66 follows! That's a first for me. Really, thank you! I appreciate all the support! I hope I can find the time to update soon. As I have said, I have my trials and major exams from the month August to October. In those months, I might not even update. I am trying to update most of it this month, hopefully. Anyway, I look forward to more support and till then ja~!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	3. Author's Note

Ok, I know that you guys might already know this, but I might not be updating much during August to October. I have trial exams and a major exam coming up in those months, not to mention a music exam... So yea, the updates will be really slow. Maybe like, an update a month, sometimes none. It also depends whether I'm updating my Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction or my Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfiction. So yea, I know that you guys are hoping for another chapter, but can you all like, wait for a few months? I'm really really sorry! But major exams are something I can't run from, especially when you are expected to do well, because you just happen to have siblings who have really successful careers and whatnot... I'm not even supposed to use the computer to begin with, was never allowed to, so most of my fanfictions are updated through my phone, which explains all my spelling errors. Typical Asian family...

Oh yea, before I end this. I should do some replies to the previous chapter. To those who don't read my Sacred Heart fanfic, this replying to review thing only just started a chapter ago because I feel bad when I see other authors replying to reviews and I do not.

 **ShinseiShinwa: Well, guess what? When I saw your review, I pulled a Koro-sensei laugh too. Seriously, I love that laugh. Since I first heard it, I practiced it till I got it perfect. Yes, Karma is the knight in the shining armor, but will Nagisa, the princess accept his feelings? DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. Please wait till the end of October to find out.**

 **Kuro13Dead: Thank you for the compliment! Though I am really sorry you must wait for quite a long time to read the next chapter.**

 **sachesan: Go Karma! Go Karma! Gooooooooo! Good luck in your attempts to get Nagisa! Sorry I won't be updating for a while though...**

 **Deathstarling556: Yep! Sweet right? But definitely OOC...**

 **otaku-at-best: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I CAN'T UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Guest: Um... First things first, I'm a girl, so -kun isn't actually applicable to me... Still, thanks for the imaginative favourite and follow!**

Anyway, I should really stop ranting and end this. Once again, I'm really sorry for not going to be updating in the next few months. When exams are over with, on the 15th of October, then I'll be back. Till then, go find some other fanfiction and enjoy those instead.

Till then, ja~!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	4. Chapter 3: Talent Time (Part 1)

HEY GUYS!.!.!.! GUESS WHO IS BACK?! HAYUKA'S BACK! I'm back from major exams, they just ended you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this fic! I really really am grateful for the support! Now that I am back, I will fall back to my usual schedule of updating, though I will still be very busy. Hopefully, I will update Sacred Heart latest by Sunday. So... let's get on with the fic! I'm sure you all have been waiting!

 **P.S. I have recently got into Anime Amino, so I really encourage you guys to join in too. It is a really fun community filled with otakus like us. So do come and join in the fun! My account is under the name of Otonashi Hayuka!**

 **P.P.S. This chapter is unbeta-ed, so there will be some grammar mistakes!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassination Classroom, whatsoever.**

* * *

Three weeks passed. Three weeks of practice.

Nagisa stood in the waiting room, waiting for the call for the E class to come up. Naturally, the E class goes first, then continuing to the D class, on and on till the last class which is of course the A class. It is a common thing in the school to save the best for the last.

Nagisa took a deep breathe and glanced at the other four. They seemed nervous, but they gave him a nod to assure him that they were okay.

 _*Flashback_

 _"Well, what do we do now?" Okajima asked asked as Karma's limousine left. "We have not decided on a song yet!"_

 _"We need to hurry," Isogai said. "Because we also need time to practice."  
_

 _"Any ideas?" Kimura asked._

 _The five teenagers look at each other._

 _"Nothing," Kayano sighed._

 _"Let's go somewhere else," Okajima suggest. "In fact, my house is just nearby."_

 _*End flashback_

They were indecisive of what they can sing together then. Nagisa felt a smile tugging at his lips as he remembered what happened in Okajima"s house.

 _*Flashback_

 _"Your house is big, Okajima," Nagisa commented as the group of five entered Okajima's house._

 _"Thank you!"_

 _"Taiga?" a woman's voice was heard. Out from one of the rooms popped out a middle-aged lady, whom Nagisa assumed as Okajima's mother. "Who are those kids with you?"_

 _"My friends," Okajima said. "I brought them over to finish a school project."_

 _"Ah, you can bring them to your room," his mother absently said as she bagan to sweep the floor._

 _"I **am** bringing them to my room," Okajima said quite exasperatedly._

 _"And tidy up your room before they enter!" She yelled as Okajima led his friends up to his room._

 _Okajima cursed as he rushed into his room and slammed the door into Nagisa's face. The door opened a minute later._

 _"You can come in now," Okajima said, face slightly red from exhaustion._

 _The group entered the room. They have never been to Okajima's house before._

 _Okajima's room was messy. Like a typical boy's room, but Kayano and Nagisa still shook their heads at the sight of the messy room._

 _"Your room is big!" Kimura exclaimed._

 _"And messy," Nagisa commented._

 _"Hey, you have a keyborad!' Kayano cried, spotting an electric keyboard beside Okajima's bed._

 _"You can play?" Isogai asked._

 _"Yep," Okajima said proudly._

 _Kimura plopped himself on the bed. "Play something for us."_

 _"Eh?" Okajima absentminded said. "Wait a minute, I have to look for my pieces."_

 _He started looking for his music sheets, revealing several porn magazines, making Nagisa shake his head disgustedly._

 _"Just play something you remember," he suggested._

 _Okajima halted in his actions. "If you don't mind!" he said gleefully._

 _"But no sex songs!" Kayano demanded._

 _Okajima pouted. "Aww..."_

 _He sat down on his head, hands over the keyboard, indecisive on what he should play._

 _"Argh. Just play some random tune!" Kimura exclaimed impatiently._

 _"If you say so..." Okajima began playing some random tune while messing around with the volume._

 _Surprisingly, it actually sounded nice._

 _"Wait!" Nagisa stopped Okajima by grabbing one of his hands. "I've got an idea."_

 _"What?" Isogai asked._

 _"If we can't choose a song to sing, we can create our own to perform!" Nagisa exclaimed._

 _Kayano's eyes widened and she clapped her hands. "That sounds fun!"_

 _"Let's get started now!" Kimura suggested._

 _*End flashback_

After an hour of what Okajima named as "Composing Time", the group had finished with their song. They then spent the next hour practicing the song until it was perfect. It was nearly night when the visitors left for their own homes.

Nagisa was proud to say that their song was really successful. Okajima will bring along his keyboard to play the background music. Since that day, the group met up every once in a while to practice. And they perfected the song together.

"And now, it is time for the singing competiton to start!" a voice rang out from the loudspeaker, breaking Nagisa from his thoughts. "First up is the E class! What will they present to us?"

Nagisa nodded to the rest to get ready. They walked out of the waiting room on to the stage. Okajima's keyboard was already on the stage as they walked on. He strode over to it, took a deep breathe, and played.

As the music slowly began to fill the auditorium, the group flashed a slight smile to the crowd and then their voices rang out, singing.

 _Seishun... Satsubatsuron! (Youthful... savageness!)_

 _Kuchi ni dasu no wa jikkou suru toki (_ We only say it when we execute it )

 _Sore ga kakkoii koto shitteru sa (It's cool that way, we know that)_

 _(TARGET, sagashite bokura wa satsubatsu) (Searching for the target, we are savages)_

 _._

 _Omoi wa mayou mayoedo susumu (Our feelings hesitate, but even if we hesitate we go forth)_

 _Migite to migiashi issho ni de sou da (Let's put front our right hand and right feet together)_

 _._

 _Nan nanda ira ira no hadou wa (What is this, is the surge of irritation)_

 _Bokura no sonzai no shoumei? (The proof of our existence?)_

 _Tsuki wo miage takamaru (It increases as we look up at the moon)_

 _Saa saa! SASSASSA tto START! (Come on! Quickly let's start!)_

 _._

 _Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (We didn't complete, so we can't complete)_

 _Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (We didn't complete, so we can't complete)_

 _Genjou daha wo chiisana koe de yagate zekkyou shitaku naru AH(I speak of the breakthrough quietly, but then I feel like screaming it AH)_

 _Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Yareba dekiru sa) (Since we didn't complete, we can't complete (If we try, we can do it))_

 _Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Kitto dekiru sa) (We didn't complete, so we can't complete (Surely, we can do it)0_

 _Douse, to iu no wa kantan dakedo (It's easy to say "anyway", but)_

 _Ima wa agaite mitain'da kimi to hajikete mitain'da (I wan't to struggle now, I wan't to be bursting with energy with you)_

 _._

 _Saredo seishun wa mirai e GO! (But the youth goes to the future!)_

 _Saa saa saa! Seishun SATSUBATSURON! (Come on! Youthful savageness!)_

At first, there was silence.

Then the room burst into claps.

Nagisa smiled uncertainly, did they really did great? Then from the crowd, Nagisa spotted the unusually big, fat teacher. The octopus-in-disguise smiled widely and gave Nagisa a thumbs up. Unconsciously, his lips tugged and Nagisa's smile widened.

As the group left the stage, Nagisa bumped into Karma waiting outside the waiting room.

Karma grinned. "Good job there.":

Nagisa nodded back, still smiling. It was only when Karma left when Nagisa suddenly dropped his smile.

A warm feeling spread throughout him and his heart started thumping wildly. He glanced back at where Karma once stood, suddenly longing to see the red head again.

* * *

And I'm done! I will be updating the next chapter in two week's or less time. In case you did not catch the song, it is the first opening from Assassination Classroom, duh! I thought it really fit the situation so I decided to use it. I do not own the song in anyway possible so don't sue again, thank you for reading this fic and I hope you are all still enjoying this!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	5. Chapter 4: Talent Time (Part 2)

Hey guys! Hayuka here giving you all the 4th chapter of Falling in Love, which is also the second last chapter of this series. Seriously, I was a little disappointed at how much support I gained from the last chapter... It was kinda depressing. Anyways, I'm moving on to the replies, as I didn't do it for the last chapter and since there is only one review...

 **allanimefreak73754 and jilnachtaugen: Thank you!**

 **BlackPhoenixRose: Ok.. and meowwwwww**

 **Deathstarling556: Although it not Halloween yet, Happy Halloween and I hope you had good time scaring the crap out of people. I hope you don't scare me though...**

 **Guest: Well, its here! Thank you for your support!**

 **Nyawalker14: I am joyful that you find my story interesting! Thank you for reading this!**

 **catturner7007: Then just keep smiling!**

 **Crimson Blue Assassins: Yep they did. I absolutely love the OP songs, and I'm certainly looking forward to the next season's OP song!**

That's it! Please enjoy the story!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU AT ALLLLLLLLLLL.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Talent Time (Part 2)

Karma watched the ongoing singing competition from backstage. The 3D class had just sung a mash-up, which was, in Karma's opinion, dull compared to the previous song sung by the E class. Having grown up in a wealthy family, Karma met a lot of famous people, including renowned musicians. With that knowledge and his own music background, he could tell that the song was an original. So the group did manage to "find" a song after all...

His mind unconsciously wandered to Nagisa, whom he complimented just a few moments ago. Maybe it was just his imagination, but the teal head had stood out among his friends when they were singing. The way his eyes seems to shine when he sang his parts entranced Karma.

Perhaps it was just him, but the more he learned about Nagisa, the more Karma loved him.

It was then Karma was reminded of what happened nearly three weeks ago.

* * *

*Flashback*

Karma sat up in his bed, his left arm uselessly sitting in a sling. Really, his family are too over-protective of him. No matter how many times he assured them that he was fine, they kept fussing over him like mother hens. They even got him to stay in bed for a week and forbid him to go to school for the whole week. Well, on the bright side, at least he gets to skip school. Not that he skips school on a daily basis... He expertly balanced his Nintendo with his right hand and played as well as he did with both hands. Well, not exactly, but very close to that level.

Knock. Knock.

Karma paused his game and looked up. "Yes, who's there?" he called out.

"Karma-sama, a friend of yours is here to visit you," the all too familiar voice of his personal maid answered politely from behind the door.

Karma arched an eyebrow. Friend? He has never had any friends over to his house before. "Who is it?"

"The girl introduced herself as Shiota Nagisa, Karma-sama."

Karma nearly choked on air. Nagisa? His cheeks flushed an increasingly brighter red. He tried to compose himself as he called out again, "Let her in."

The door opened, revealing his maid and Nagisa, who appeared a bit annoyed.

"Here she is, Karma-sama" the maid said. "I'll take my leave now. Please do not do anything inappropriate especially when you're injured, alright?"

Karma blushed a little and Nagisa looked horrified at the thought. "What are you talking about?" Karma innocently asked. At the same time Nagisa cried out. "We're not like that!"

The maid grinned slyly, wiped the grin off her face and left the room, closing the door behind her.

It was then that Karma took a good look at Nagisa. The teal head was wearing a jacket over his shirt and a pair of denim shorts. His face was flaming red.

"So," Karma said. "What brings you here?"

Nagisa stared at the ground and fidgeted. "Koro-sensei."

Ah. That one word explains it all. The octopus must have tried to set up another couple scheme. This time, it involves him and Nagisa.

A smirk slowly crept to his face at the thought. "Hey Nagisa?"

"What?"

"Kiss me on the cheek."

"Eh?!"

"It's a tradition in my family, you know. We kiss each other on the cheek as a 'get well' wish."

Nagisa closed his eyes and Karma internally gave a whoop of joy. He knew Nagisa was going to give in.

"What are you waiting for?" Karma asked.

Hesitantly, Nagisa nodded. "If you say so..."

It happened in an instant. Nagisa leaned in and quickly pecked Karma on the cheek.

Karma grinned. "Just kidding."

Nagisa blushed. "K-Karma!"

"I bet the octopus had a good picture on that," Karma commented offhandedly as he looked out of the window.

"K-Ko-Koro-sensei w-was spying on us?" Nagisa stammered out slightly horrified at the thought.

"Obviously," Karma smirked. "When I go back to school, I am sooo going to ask him for the picture."

"E-Eh?!" Nagisa was bright red again by then. "Karma!"

*End flashback*

* * *

He loves Nagisa, Karma has to admit it but he just couldn't help it. It was love at first sight when he first laid eyes on Nagisa. Sure, he had thought Nagisa was a girl back then and Karma mayor may not had acknowledged that the teal head may or may not return his feelings, but deep down, he wished that Nagisa would return his feelings too. He closed his eyes, remembering the time when Nagisa had to go home after he visited him.

* * *

*Flashback*

"I think I have to go home," Nagisa said, looking at the clock.

Karma wanted to pout but instead he nodded. "Alright, I'll call Himiko-chan for you."

Before Karma got the chance to call for his maid, Nagisa glanced shyly at the red head, with a light pink colouring reappearing on his cheeks. "Karma?"

"Hm?" Karma turned to look at Nagisa.

What happened next was something Karma can never forget. Not that he wanted to.

Karma's eyes widened as Nagisa pressed his lips against his own and pulled apart, a bright red colouring his cheeks till the very tip of his ears.

"Get well and come back soon, will you?" Nagisa'vs voice was so soft that Karma had to strain his ears to hear it.

With that, Nagisa hastily left the room and Karma was left speechless. He could still feel the sensation of the kiss on his lips. Nagisa's were so soft and a little dry and the kiss had been so gentle and had barely been there at all yet the kiss would consume Karma's thought for the next few weeks.

*End Flashback*

* * *

Karma may be a genius but what Nagisa did had baffled him. In fact, it still baffled him. That kiss... Is it possible that Nagisa harbors feelings, even the tiniest bit, for him?

"Next up is class 3B with their soloist, Kitamura Eri!" the announcer's voice cried out.

Oh, it's the B class's turn already. In a matter of minutes, it will be his turn.

Karma took a deep breath and tried to relax and calm his mind. He had to stop thinking about the kiss. He can always question Nagisa about it later.

"Next up is everyone's favourite, Akabane Karma! from class 3A !"

Eruptions of cheers were heard as Karma opened his eyes. Odd, he didn't remember closing them in the first place. He put on a calm expression and walked out onto the stage, a guitar in hand. Walking in front of the microphone, Karma began to strum the strings of his guitar. After a while, he opened his mouth and sang.

 _(Start song "Nothing's gonna change my love for you")_  
 _If I had to live my life without you near me_  
 _The days would all be empty_  
 _The nights would seem so long_  
 _With you I see forever oh so clearly_  
 _I might have been in love before_  
 _But it never felt this strong_  
 _Our dreams are young and we both know_  
 _They'll take us where we want to go_  
 _Hold me now_  
 _Touch me now_  
 _I don't want to live without you_  
 _Karma smiled wistfully. Right..._  
 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You ought to know by now how much I love you_  
 _One thing you can be sure of_  
 _I'll never ask for more than your love_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You ought to know by now how much I love you_  
 _The world may change my whole life through_  
 _But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

 _If the road ahead is not so easy_  
 _Our love will lead the way for us_  
 _Like a guiding star_  
 _I'll be there for you if you should need me_  
 _You don't have to change a thing_  
 _I love you just the way you are_  
 _So come with me and share the view_  
 _I'll help you see forever too_  
 _Hold me now_  
 _Touch me now_  
 _I don't want to live without you_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You ought to know by now how much I love you_  
 _One thing you can be sure of_  
 _I'll never ask for more than your love_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You ought to know by now how much I love you_  
 _The world may change my whole life through_  
 _But nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You ought to know by now how much I love you_  
 _One thing you can be sure of_  
 _I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You ought to know by now how much I love you_  
 _One thing you can be sure of_  
 _I'll never ask for more than your love_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You ought to know by now how much I love you_  
 _The world may change my whole life through_  
 _But nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You ought to know by now how much I love you_  
 _One thing you can be sure of_  
 _I'll never ask for more than your love_

Karma ended the song on a tender note by allowing his voice to fade away gently. The crowd was cheering wildly when he ended the song. His eyes caught the octopus-in disguise among the crowd, who grinned knowingly at him. Karma let a little smirk grace his face before he left the stage.

He certainly did not notice the pair of teal eyes following his every single movement with confusion clearly shown on his face.

* * *

And itttttt's doneeeeeeeeee! Anyways, I'm leaving it up to you all whether A or E class wins. I myself am indecisive so please, do tell me who should win...

Till then, ja~

Yours,

Otonashi Hayuka


	6. Chapter 5 Confession Time

**Kiri Kyumin: The reason Karma said "Let her in" instead of "Let him in" is because his maid assumed that Nagisa is a girl. Rather than going through the hassle of explaining to the maid why Nagisa looks like a girl, he just let it die down by saying "her" but not "him". Nagisa might be a boy, but don't forget that he looks like a girl!**

 **Noxious04: Thank you for the suggestion! The winner will now be revealed in the chapter...**

 **Sophie Bowman: But I did say in the previous chapter that Class D sang badly... well it was just an implication... but... Anyways, the winner will be revealed!**

 **geekgeraldine: Thanks for the compliment! Though I do doubt that I am good at choosing songs...**

 **Harmonic Bunny: If you are reading this now, then I know that you are certainly not dead.**

 **FandomGeekFan: Well, if you have read the first story before this, Stage Love (which I would assume you did), you should know that Karma was the one who fell in love with Nagisa at sight. Nagisa, on the other hand, has mixed feelings about Karma and doesn't know how to feel about it. So Nagisa shouldn't be playing hard to get but I do like that idea... (brain thinking furiously for another idea for an Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfiction)**

Hey guys! Hayuka is back! And guess what? This is the last chapter of the Falling in Love series! Now, I don't think I will be able to post a sequel, because I feel that it is perfect enough to end this here. So please, do not come pestering me to post a sequel. Maybe in the future if I have any ideas, I might post a sequel but I do think that is highly impossible. Anyways, just sit down and enjoy this chapter!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION** **CLASSROOM AT ALL. YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW.**

 **THIS FIC IS NOT BETA-ED AT THE MOMENT!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Confession Time

"Good morning students," the curt voice of the principal of Kunigigaoka Highschool, Gakushu Asano, said. "As all of you should know, we are gathered here today to announce the results of last week's inter-class tournaments."

All students present in the school hall clapped, though the clapping was short and brief.

"The consolation prize for the dancing competition goes to..."

As the principal droned on, Nagisa's mind began to wander. The tealnette had not seen Karma in the school hall at all. Although he knew it was likely of the red head to skip, he couldn't help but worry about him.

It has been a week since the inter-class tournaments. As the competitions come to an end, the E class fell back to their daily routine od assassinating Koro-sensei, which of course, never worked out as planned. Once though, they had gotten close to forcing Koro-sensei into his "glass ball" form.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Nagisa crouched behind his desk and took a brief glance to his side, meeting a pair of orange-golden eyes. His partner nodded at him and they both slid out of their hiding spots to the front of the class, where the class snipers stood, shooting at a giant yellow octopus. Karma and Nagisa immediately ducked under the teacher's desk to allow Chiba and Hayami to shoot._

 _In the middle of the class stood Koro-sensei. Even though he was being targeted by countless number of students shooting at him, he managed to get away with nothing more than small scratch on his tentacle that immediately healed within a second. Koro-sensei snickered. Sure, his students had progressed a lot since he first met them, but the most they can do to him is to force him-_

 _It was as if a snake was slithering up behind him, its fangs bared. The bloodlust was intense as it lunged at its prey, preparing for murder._

 _-Koro-sensei grinned, he had expected this. Tentacles stretched out, he grabbed Nagisa in a swift movement. He certainly did not expect to be drenched with water at all._

 _Nagisa grinned, he was holding a pair of water guns in his hands. As Koro-sensei swelled up and slowed down his movements, he accidentally dropped Nagisa, who managed to land on his feet._

 _"Nyurufufufu..." Koro-sensei snickered. "Good job, Nagisa. That really caught me unexpected."_

 _Nagisa flashed him a smirk, it somehow reminded him of a certain red head. "There's still more, sensei."_

 _Before Koro-sensei knew it, he burst into a large gush of yellow fluid. Still, the students kept on shooting BB pellets non-stop, till they ran out of ammo._

 _Then there was silence._

 _"Did we do it?" Kayano asked, breaking the awkward moment._

 _Whatever mist they created when assassinating Koro-sensei cleared and in a puddle of yellow mush, lay Koro-sensei in his glass ball form._

 _The class groaned. "Not again..."_

 _Karma, who never experienced the whole island kidnapping incident, raised an eyebrow. "What again?" A slow, creepy smirk crept up his face as he bent down to pick Koro-sensei up from the puddle of mush. "Koro-sensei's a juggling ball!"_

 _Koro-sensei gave a yelp. "Please no, I have motion sickness!"_

 _"It's like you can barf up in that form_ anyway!" _The whole class yelled at him as Karma began throwing him up and catching him as he fell. Koro-sensei's face turned a sickly green color._

 _"K-Karma!" Koro-sensei yelled._

 _"Aww, fine," Karma said. "Terasaka! Pull down your pants and spread those butt cheeks!"_

 _"OI! NO WAY IN HELL WILL I DO THAT!"_

 _In the midst of the yelling and laughter, Nagisa stole a glance at the red head beside him and he blushed when he saw Karma looking at him too._

 _*End flashback_

Nagisa just couldn't identify what he was feeling towards Karma. He knew it was more than the feeling of "like", but it was certainly not to the extent of " love".

Maybe it's the process of falling in love, he thought to himself. But no matter how he tried to look at it, he can't imagine himself gay. Nagisa frowned to himself. Maybe, just maybe, he should just try...

* * *

Karma leaned back in his seat. He was the only student in E class right then, as the others were gathered at the school hall to await the results for the inter-class tournaments. He had no care about the results, and knew for a fact that E class was going to win the singing competition, as they really did exceptionally well for that.

The school bell rang just then, meaning that the school assembly is over and the students will be making their way back to their respective classes. Karma let a an indistinguishable groan as he sat up, a hand on an anti-sensei knife. He halted, then lifted his hand away from the knife. It's no use anyway, Koro-sensei is stuck in his glass ball form.

The door banged open and students began swarming in the classroom. Murmurs of "Good morning, Karma" was said as they passed by the red head. Karma blushed when Nagisa took a glance at him a small and sweet smile.

Karma watched as Nagisa fished around in his school bag as he looked around for something, finally producing out the ever so familiar crystal glass ball with Koro-sensei's face that is forever grinning away in it.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Koro-sensei cheerfully chirped when Nagisa placed him on the teacher's table. "I'll be taking attendance ~!"

And the day went on as usual.

* * *

The bell signalling that school is dismissed rang around two to three o'clock in the afternoon at Kunigigaoka High School. Somewhere on top of a remote hill, a group of students poured out from a wooden building. Most of them headed for their homes as they expertly maneuvered their ways through the nearby forest to the main road.

A teal head remained in the nearly empty class and for a while, he sat in silence in his seat.

Karma got up from his desk and went up to the teal head. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Nagisa?" He asked.

Nagisa turned and stared up into the pair of orange-golden eyes. "Karma?"

"Are you alright? You seem to be acting weird today," Karma asked, concerned.

Nagisa stared and him for a bit longer. "Can you follow me somewhere?"

The red head nodded, his eyebrow arched. Seriously, what the hell is going on?

The tealnette led Karma outside the school building near the forest. He stopped abruptly under a tree. "Do you remember this place?"

Karma looked at Nagisa skeptically. "This is the place we study?"

Nagisa sighed. "No."

"This is the place where we assassinate the giant octopus?"

Nagisa facepalmed. "No."

"This is the place where we meet each other whenever we go to school?"

"No!" Nagisa exclaimed in frustration. "You really don't remember this place? This is where you first kissed me!"

He watched as Karma's eyes finally widened in recognition. "Ah, indeed."

 _*Flashback_

 _Karma held out his hand to stop Nagisa. "I believe I haven't introduced myself," he said. "I am Akabane Karma."_

 _Nagisa opened his mouth, only to find soft lips pressing on his own. His blush turned scarlet red. But somehow, this kiss was different... The kiss he and Isogai had was one without feelings, therefore he felt nothing. This kiss however... was soft and passionate, even though it is not a French kiss like Bitch-sensei's. He knew it was wrong, but Nagisa melted into the kiss._

 _Karma pulled free from the kiss, a smirk playing on his lips. "And you are Shiota Nagisa, the person who acted as Kazehaya Sunako in the play."_

 _If anything, Nagisa's blush deepened. "You knew?"_

 _Karma tilted his head. "Yes."_

 _"Um... I think I should go..." Nagisa attempted to leave but Karma put his hand on his shoulder, successfully stopping him again._

 _"Aren't you going to ask me why I kissed you?" he asked._

 _"Ask you why you kissed me?" Nagisa echoed, confused._

 _Karma raised an eyebrow. "Definitely E class."_

 _Well, that was offending so Nagisa opened his mouth to protest._

 _"I love you," Karma confessed, before Nagisa can say anything_.

 _Oh._

 _*End flashback_

"Now he remembers!" Nagisa muttered to himself as he watched the red head's movements.

Karma frowned. "Ok... What about that?"

"Do you remember what you told me after that?"

 _*Flashback_

 _"You don't need to give me an answer," Karma interrupted. "For now," his eyes darted to a side. "We have a spy."_

 _..._

 _Karma smirked, and nodded to Nagisa. "I have someone to seduce."_

 _*End flashback_

"Yes, I do." Karma frowned. "What about it?"

Nagisa gave another sigh. "And he's supposed to be a genius..." He muttered to himself. He took a deep breaths and looked up. "I am giving you an answer." With that, tiptoed and pressed his lips to Karma's, pulling away after a while.

For a while, Karma just stood there. "What...?"

"You told me that I don't need to give you an answer," Nagisa stared up at him. " I have. I'm not sure whether I like you or not, but I'm willing to give this relationship a try."

Karma's heart began thumping wildly. "Really?"

"I've thought about it," Nagisa admitted. "This feeling I have for you... It is most certainly more than the feeling of 'love', but... I think it has not reached to the extent of loving you because I have not really gotten to know you as much as you know me."

"Just to make sure..." Karma slowly said. "You are really giving me a chance?"

Nagisa nodded. "Yes."

With a joyful cry that was really unlikely of the red head, Karma grabbed Nagisa and gave him a hug.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"There! Take a picture of that!" Koro-sensei yelled.

Bitch-sensei folded her arms. "No way am I going to invade those two's privacies. What I've took is enough."

"Ehhh~~~" Koro-sensei whined. "Not fair~!"

"Really, you are concerned about your students' love life but you don't mind them ending up disqualified for the singing competition?"

"It was typical of the principal to announce that original songs are not allowed after the competition is done with. He did that in order to let A class win. Too bad Karma was not present in the hall this morning..."

"I know..." Bitch-sensei sighed.

For a while, the two were silent.

"What do you think lies in store for those two?" Bitch-sensei asked.

Koro-sensei smiled his usual large smile, he is still in his glass ball form. "Well, that is up to them to decide."

* * *

Yea, that's it. The end of Falling in Love. I would like to thank all of you who always supported this series and I really hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it! Imagine my surprise when Stage Love was in the Top 10 favourited Assassination Classroom fics! I never thought that it would have this much support! To my friends, BlackPheonixRose, Transparent Mirror, Sugino Shizuka and Kazuko Aoi, thank you for helping me with this fic. They were the one I turned to whenever I'm out of ideas.

Oh right, about the results of the singing competition. It is typical of Gakushu Asano to just be like "E class sang an original song, it is not allowed. So they are disqualified." right? That was what I thought...

Anyways, that's the end of this fic and I hope that you will all continue supporting me with my next few Assasination Classroom fics too! They are not published but... yea! They will soon. I cannot guarantee they will all be Karma x Nagisa ones though!

Yours,

Otonashi Hayuka

 **P.S. I CHANGED MY MIND, THERE WILL BE A COMPANION FIC AFTER THIS. BE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR IT.**


	7. Author's Note 2

Heya minna! This is an announcement that the companion fic is now out! I hope you guys enjoy~! I have included the whole series in this for those who have not read the first fic of the series!

 **THE STAGE SERIES**

 **Stage Love**

What if, Nagisa and Karma never knew each other? What if, Karma remained in Class A? When the school play began at the beginning of Year 3, the E class are to perform and Nagisa was chosen to cross-dress. The A class sent Karma to spy on the E class's progress and Karma meets Nagisa while he was cross-dressing. Love blooms!

 **Falling in Love**

Karma has confessed to Nagisa, but Nagisa never did respond to Karma's confession. The midterms has just ended with Karma in first ranking again. Now it's time the inter-class competitions, and Karma is representing the A class for the singing competition. Karma is still intent on chasing after Nagisa but will Nagisa accept him?

 **Our Tradition**

It has been a few months since Karma and Nagisa decided to try to get into a relationship. One day, Karma falls sick in class with a high fever. Events happen that lead to Nagisa bringing Karma to the red head's mansion. Thus leading to an improvement in their relationship.

.

.

.

I am really thankful to all of you for allowing me to come this far! Without you guys, I don't think I'll receive this much support! Thanks so much!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


End file.
